


Avoir une famille.

by EverHarmonically



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: All about the family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family fluff! :3, Fluff, How do tags work exactly?, Marriage, Married Life, More family fluff!, Original Character(s), Possible miracle baby, Pregnancy, Romance, Some hurt/comfort, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverHarmonically/pseuds/EverHarmonically
Summary: Odette and Louis are now happily married with their newly adopted daughter Fèlice. A new chapter to their lives has now begun as they go through the many adventures of life together as a family.
Relationships: Félicie Milliner & Odette, Félicie Milliner/Victor, Louis Mérante & Félicie Milliner, Louis Mérante/Odette
Kudos: 4





	Avoir une famille.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for choosing to read this fanfiction, just to let you know I am 100% beginner so there will be quite a bit of mistakes so I don't mind if you pass from reading this, there are much better-written fanfictions out there, but thanks so much if you choose to stay and read! :3 And if you like it or have ideas for a chapter or to give constructive criticism please feel free to comment, your feedback is much appreciated! Happy reading! ;3

“I can't believe today is the day!”

Fèlice squealed in pure excitement as she held up a long-sleeved periwinkle dress.

Odette smiled and then sighed, she just couldn't keep the smile off of her face. 

“Neither can I Fèlice.” 

Then Fèlice did a small twirl watching the silky dress flutter through the air.

“Oh gosh, I'm going to feel just like a princess wearing this! Ooh, and I can't wait to see you in your dress, Odette!”

She smiled. “Oh, thank you Fèlice, well, time is of the essence, so we best get ready.”

Fèlice giggled “Okay, can't wait!” 

Then as Fèlice had put in the dress, she spun around in it. The dress was long soft and flowy, she could barely contain her excitement as she continued to spin around the room with a basket of assorted white and blue flowers, for she had the honor of being the flower girl. 

“This dress is amazing! I feel like I could wear this forever, it's the next best thing I have worn since my Clara outfit!” 

“I'm glad that you like the dress, it looks just beautiful on you Fèlice.”

“Aww, thanks!” Fèlice smiled. 

“Now it's your turn! I can't wait to see what you'll look like in your wedding dress!”

Odette gave the girl a warm smile and then went to put on her wedding dress. 

It was ivory with wrist-length sleeves and a silky corset, it had elegant golden stitching all about the hemline, long flowy skirts that just barely brushed the ground a bouquet of cream roses, and a veil with a delicate flower pattern all over it.

After she had put on the dress and looked in the mirror she stood perfectly astounded, she couldn't believe that today was the day she was getting married, just some time ago she didn't think it would ever be possible to get married. 

But now, here she was just a few moments away from officially being married, tears started to well up in her eyes as she continued to think more about it, thankfully she wasn't wearing any makeup but she still tried taking deep breaths and was trying to relax before the ceremony. 

Then Fèlice called to Odette from the outside of the room.

“Are you ready yet? It's almost time!” 

Then Odette exhaled and tried her hardest to rein in her overwhelming emotions.

“I'm coming Fèlice, ” She replied as made the last few adjustments.

Then as she stepped out of the dressing room Fèlice exclaimed.

“Oh. My. Gosh! You look so beautiful in that dress Odette.”

She smiled. “Thank you very much Fèlice.”

Then Fèlice noticed the tears running down her cheeks and then asked.

“Why are you crying?”

Odette smiled and let out a soft laugh. 

“It's because I'm happy Fèlice, there is just so much warmth and joy inside my heart, just...thinking of the two most special people in my life on the most joyous day of my life. Of course, I'm a little bit nervous but I couldn't be more excited.”

Fèlice grinned. “Me too! And don't worry everything will turn out great!”

Odette just shook her head and smiled, pushing away the worry and filling the void with hope. “Yes, yes it will.” 

So now a little while later the wedding was starting, it was a very small private and wedding with no more than the priest and a handful of people who were none other than the people who were close to them.

Meanwhile, Fèlice had just chatted with her friends for a bit and had given kudos to Victor for getting chosen to be the ring bearer before she had to take a seat because the ceremony had started.

Then Odette walked down the aisle barely able to hold back the tears of joy that such a precious once lifetime moment brings, Mèrante as you would have guessed stood there perfectly astonished and as he knew that this wonderful woman that he loves would now be his wife.

Forthwith they said their respective vows and placed a ring on each other's fingers after they shared soft intimate smiles as their hearts each bursting with the overflow of love and warmth as they held each other's hands.

Accordingly, the priest announced ‘And now I pronounce you, husband and wife.’ as he did, they both sank tenderly into their passionate kiss, as they held on to each other.

They were now happily married with their newly adopted daughter as this seems like a perfect happy ending it wasn't just a happy ending, it was also a new beginning of a life together forevermore.


End file.
